


Cecil and the Satellite

by i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is a Dork, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself/pseuds/i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a little surprise for Cecil.</p><p>Inspired by Andrew McMahon's "Cecilia and the Satellite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil and the Satellite

Carlos hummed a pleasant tune as he searched through one of the trunks he had brought to Night Vale. Lab coats, an old laptop and a somehow sentient patch of goo all went out until he uncovered, at the bottom of his trunk, an old, faded, black guitar.

"Carlos?" Cecil said, peering around the corner into their shared bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for this." Carlos grinned, holding his guitar aloft. "I had an idea I wanted to try out."

"What is it?"

"A surprise." Carlos said with a twinkle in his eyes. He pulled out his phone, dialing Dark Owl Records. "Hello, may I speak to Michelle Nguyen? Oh, hey Michelle, I found my guitar, I was hoping you could help me work on that project I had mentioned? Oh, thanks! I'll be over at the shop in like fifteen minutes, OK? Thanks again."

"Carlos, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Well, something, obviously, but… for now let's call it nothing!" Carlos said. He quickly grabbed his phone, car keys, iPad, and gutter and dashed out into the car. He drove into town quickly, making it to Dark Owl Records in only 13 minutes. He parked then entered the building. "Michelle?"

"Hey Carlos! So since the song we're writing is original, I have a love/Hate relationship with it, so please abide my hatred and obsessive love for it!" Michelle said while sitting at the counter in the back of the shop.

"Ok Michelle, so I was thinking that I wanted to make it a love song, but I want to show everything that happened before I met Cecil, and now." Carlos explained, while pulling up the chords on this iPad.

"Awesome!" Michelle said, quickly dancing out a message to the Sherif's Secret Policeman in the corner not to inform Cecil of this meeting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos prepared himself in his car, taking deep breaths while parked outside of Night Vale Community Radio Station. His radio was broadcasting Cecil's voice, reporting on some anomaly in Night Vale. Carlos decided to wait a few more minutes into the broadcast. His muddled thoughts started to focus on Cecil, so he listened to the Radio.

"… never keeps secrets from me though! Never, dear listeners! So what could my dear Carlos have been doing with Michelle, and his guitar? I hear Station Management's' roars, so back to the news! A bus recently …"

Carlos took a deep breath and slipped out of his car, pulling his guitar with him. He held it casually by his side as he walked into the building, ascending the stairs, and walking past Station Managements' door, thankfully quiet, and quickly walked up to the door above which was the red "On Air" sign. He winked at the intern working the board, and pushed open the door.

"And that is why you should never drink Crasenberry Juice. Ever. This has been a message from the Sheriff's Secret Police. Um, listeners, there is someone coming into my studio. It's Carlos! He's carrying his guitar!"

"Cecil, it's been 5 years since I fell in love with you, and those have been the best five years of my life. So I, uh, I wrote this song for you." His fingers were steady as he played this first few chords.

**I locked myself in a hotel room**   
**Then waited all night for the walls to move**   
**I've loved some girls that I barely knew**   
**I've made some friends, and I've lost some too**   
**Crashed my car, I was seventeen**   
**My mother in the seat riding next to me**   
**The things I've learned from a broken mirror**   
**How a face can change when a heart knows fear**   
**For all the things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you**

Carlos could swear that cecil's eyes were made of diamonds, the way they sparkled.

**If I could fly, then I would know**   
**What life looks like from up above and down below**   
**I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you dry**   
**Don't be afraid, Cecil, I'm the satellite**   
**And you're the sky**

Cecil's hands were clasped in front of his mouth, but Carlos could see his radiant smile shining out from behind his fingers.

**I've café crawled through Amsterdam**   
**Been around the world with a punk rock band**   
**And I've seen London, and I've played Japan**   
**I've been knocked down, I got up again**   
**For all the places I have been, I'm no place without you**

Carlos had tears streaming down his face, but his voice never wavered.

**If I could fly, then I would know**   
**What life looks like from up above and down below**   
**I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you dry**   
**Don't be afraid, Cecil, I'm the satellite**   
**And you're the sky**

Cecil was so happy his third eye was even gleaming.

**I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky **

Carlos poured all of his passion, all of his love and adoration and wonderment at Cecil into his song.

**For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you**

Cecil's tears of joy were streaming down his face as well, his eyes still bright as the noonday sun.

**If I could fly, then I would know**   
**What life looks like from up above and down below**   
**I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you dry**   
**Don't be afraid, Cecil, I'm the satellite**   
**And you're the sky**

Carlos felt his fingers burning from playing so much, but he didn't care.

**And you're the sky**

Cecil felt so happy, he forgot he was on air.

**I'm the satellite  
And you're the sky **

Carlos felt the little box in his back pocket push against him in the tight pocket.

**And you're the sky**

Carlos finished singing, and pushed the guitar away from him, pulled the box out of his back pocket, and said, "So will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cecil, with eyes crying squealed out a "Yes!" before throwing himself at Carlos. They kissed, with all of the passion they had for each other then Carlos stood up walked over to the microphone and said, "Did you hear that listeners? He said Yes!" And that was all they needed to know.


End file.
